Problem: These two spinners are divided into thirds and quarters, respectively. If each of these spinners is spun once, what is the probability that the product of the results of the two spins will be an even number? Express your answer as a common fraction.

[asy]

size(5cm,5cm);

draw(Circle((0,0),1));

draw(Circle((3,0),1));

draw((0,0)--(0,1));

draw((0,0)--(-0.9,-0.47));

draw((0,0)--(0.9,-0.47));

draw((2,0)--(4,0));

draw((3,1)--(3,-1));

label("$3$",(-0.5,0.3));

label("$4$",(0.5,0.3));

label("$5$",(0,-0.5));

label("$5$",(2.6,-0.4));

label("$6$",(2.6,0.4));

label("$7$",(3.4,0.4));

label("$8$",(3.4,-0.4));

draw((0,0)--(0.2,0.8),Arrow);

draw((3,0)--(3.2,0.8),Arrow);

[/asy]
Answer: We will subtract the probability that the product is odd from 1 to get the probability that the product is even. In order for the product to be odd, we must have both numbers be odd. There are $2\cdot2=4$ possibilities for this (a 3 or 5 is spun on the left spinner and a 5 or 7 on the right) out of a total of $3\cdot4=12$ possibilities, so the probability that the product is odd is $4/12=1/3$. The probability that the product is even is $1-1/3=\boxed{\frac{2}{3}}$.